


Nice Try, Kitty

by MarinetteAgresteBrand



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, April Fools' Day, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinetteAgresteBrand/pseuds/MarinetteAgresteBrand
Summary: Chat Noir finds out that Ladybug has a crush on Adrien Agreste and so decides to reveal himself to her, problem is... she won’t believe him!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 11
Kudos: 165





	Nice Try, Kitty

Ladybug sighed dreamily as she leaned over the railing, perhaps a little too far for anyone’s comfort as she stared at the newest ad featuring her beloved Adrien.

Arriving unnoticed, Chat Noir sat down behind her and watched for a few minutes as her expressions shifted from smiling, giggling to herself, sighing hopelessly, and just outright squealing.

If it weren’t for his enhanced hearing, he might’ve missed the most crucial bit of information she’d ever spoken.

“Oh, Adrien… I wish you were mine.” She mumbled as she dropped her face into her hands.

Mischievous, a Cheshire grin began to grow on the black cat boy’s face. “Oh? What’s this?” Chat Noir purred. “Is My Lady a fan of the Agreste boy?”

Ladybug suddenly stiffened at the question, hesitantly turning to face her partner as she wondered how long he’d been there. “F-Fan… um… well… I’m not quite sure what to say…” She was flushed pink all the way up to her ears. “I mean, sure… he’s handsome… have pictures of him all over my room and imagine—” She suddenly clasped a hand over her mouth, looking up at him shyly.

“Wait a minute…” Chat’s eyes suddenly widened in realization. “Is the boy you have a crush on Adrien Agreste?”

“YES!” Ladybug blurted out suddenly; there wasn’t a second of hesitation. “Oh no! I didn’t mean to—” She pressed her hands to her burning cheeks. “H-He’s u-um…” She sighed in defeat; she knew she was weak when it came to the topic of the boy who, to her, was sweeter than any cinnamon roll her parents could bake. “Please, don’t make fun of me! It’s supposed to be a secret…”

“Oh, is that so?” At that confession, Chat Noir knew everything had changed. Even so, he decided to test the waters. Not an ounce of disappointment was present as he leaned in closer to his partner. “You know, I could help you talk to him if you want, could introduce you even. All you’d have to do is—"

“Nothing you say will convince me to go on a date with you, Chat Noir.” She booped his nose to back him up.

“Not even if I told you that I was the same boy you claim to have a crush on?” His tone of voice teasing, but not quite a joke.

“Nice try, Kitty, but unless the boy beneath the mask is named Adrien Absolute Perfection Graham de Vanily Athanasius Agreste, I’m gonna have to say no.” She outright refused.

“Okay, how do you seriously know my full name?” Adrien gasped out of sheer surprise. For her to know that, she sure as hell was unrivaled to any other fangirl he’d ever met.

“Nope, not falling for that one! I may be a foolishly in love, but I ain’t no fool!” Ladybug stuck her tongue out of him.

“You mean to tell me that you don’t believe me when I’m flat out telling you that I am, in fact, Adrien Agreste?” Chat Noir gasped, almost offended; he thought she trusted him! There was no reason to lie about his identity, especially if it would only benefit him to tell her!

“Uh huh!” Ladybug laughed out loud, suddenly relieved to have the truth out in the open with him.

“Seriously?” Chat Noir furrowed his brows; it would be uncalled for to de-transform, but was it seriously that unbelievable? “Why not?”

“Because no one would believe something so outrageous on today of all days!” She threw her yo-yo to secure it onto a nearby building. “Come on, the sooner we get through patrol, the sooner I can go home and go back to fangirling about Adrien!” With that, she leapt away in a surprisingly upbeat mood.

Chat Noir pulled out his baton, ready to follow up with an argument when he took note of the date on the display screen.

_April First_

“Seriously?” He groaned in absolute disbelief at how unlucky he could be. “Out of all the days for her to take a joke!”

Guess he’d have to wear the clown costume a little while longer before trying again.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought up Ladybug telling Chat Noir "Unless the boy beneath the mask is named Adrien Absolute Perfection Graham de Vanily Athanasius Agreste, I ain't going out with you!" and so this just happened while my husband was bugging me to do something productive instead of writing fanfiction. LOL


End file.
